Douloureuses confidences
by Danacarine
Summary: Une réception, Jack parle, Sam écoute...


**- Douloureuses confidences -**

**Auteur **: Danacarine (Carine)

**Email :** http://dreamgate. : aucun

**Disclaimer **: _Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la MGM… Tant pis !_

_(09.09.06 -> 26.11.06)_

Je pousse un soupir discret et jette un coup d'œil machinal autour de moi en sirotant ma coupe. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise dans les réceptions mondaines. Mon regard accroche quelqu'un et je souris imperceptiblement…

Le colonel se tient contre un mur, les bras croisés et semble s'ennuyer encore plus que moi ! Je l'observe se passer la main dans les cheveux en scrutant les alentours. Je suis sûre qu'il cherche une issue pour s'échapper discrètement.

Soudain, je le vois se raidir et froncer les sourcils. J'essaie de suivre son regard mais je n'aperçois qu'un enfant en train de dévorer les petits fours. Je me retourne yeux vers lui et le vois s'éloigner rapidement vers la porte-fenêtre la plus proche, bousculant sans ménagement les personnes se trouvant sur son chemin. Quelque chose ne va pas !

Je pose mon verre sur une table et je marche rapidement vers la sortie. En croisant le petit garçon, j'ai un sursaut de surprise ! Il ressemble trait pour trait à Charly… Le fils de Jack. Je comprends tout et j'hésite… Dois-je le suivre ou le laisser tranquille ? Il ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de lui et j'ai peur de violer son intimité…

J'hésite un long moment mais je décide de le suivre. Je veux être présente pour lui comme il l'a toujours été pour moi, à sa façon.

Je passe la porte et le cherche du regard. Je l'aperçois, accoudé à la balustrade de la terrasse, caché dans un coin d'obscurité. Son menton est appuyé sur ses mains. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vide. Il a l'air tellement seul et triste que mon cœur se serre. Je fais les quelques mètres qui me séparent de lui en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible…

Je m'installe à ses côtés en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder. Je ne tiens pas à le gêner ni à l'affronter. Je veux juste être là.

Il me jette un bref coup d'œil et se replonge dans ses pensées. Je ne parle pas non plus. Je respire profondément, profitant simplement de la douceur de l'air qui contraste merveilleusement bien avec l'ambiance surchauffée de l'intérieur. C'est bon d'être là avec lui…

« Je pense tout le temps à lui… » Sa voix grave n'est qu'un murmure et je dois tendre l'oreille pour saisir ses paroles. « Et ce petit garçon, là, tout à l'heure… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sans doute à court de mots.

« Je sais… »

Il relève la tête, surpris et m'interroge du regard. J'esquisse un petit sourire avant de lui répondre timidement.

« Je vous ai vu partir… Alors je vous ai suivi, j'étais… un peu inquiète… de vous voir sortir si brusquement… » Il soulève un sourcil et je me sens instantanément comme une petite fille prise en faute. Il m'incite à poursuivre d'un mouvement rapide du poignet. « J'ai croisé le petit et la ressemblance m'a frappée. Et là j'ai compris votre… fuite… Et je suis venue parce que… »

« Parce que ? » Son ton est sec et son regard est devenu indéchiffrable… Je sens qu'il est sur la défensive. Je passe nerveusement ma langue sur mes lèvres. Dieu que cet homme peut être impressionnant quand il s'y met ! Si ma réponse ne lui plait pas, il va se refermer comme une huître et me renvoyer…

Je prends une profonde inspiration et je le fixe avec détermination. « Parce que vous êtes toujours là pour moi. Parce que je veux l'être pour vous. Parce qu'il est impensable que je vous laisse seul sachant que vous êtes triste. »

Il me regarde de longues secondes sans rien dire. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort et je me sens fondre sous ses yeux bruns qui me fixent sans ciller. Enfin, je le sens se détendre insensiblement… Et je reprends ma respiration, que j'avais suspendue sans même m'en rendre compte.

Il ne dit rien et se retourne vers le paysage… La nuit nous enveloppe et j'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls au monde. Je m'accoude et lève les yeux vers les étoiles… Malgré mes voyages quotidiens dans l'espace, ce spectacle me fascine toujours… Il m'apaise aussi.

« C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Général a tourné la tête vers moi et me regarde avec un léger sourire. J'acquiesce en le lui rendant. Je me replonge vers les constellations, être trop proche de lui me rend nerveuse, surtout quand il me dévisage comme ça.

« Les soirs d'été… Avec Sara, on prenait une couverture et on partait s'installer dans un pré, loin des lumières de la ville… » Sa voix est douce quand il évoque ses souvenirs... Je me sens presque de trop et je me fais toute petite, je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête. « On installait Charly entre nous et je leur racontais le monde des étoiles… Ils finissaient toujours par s'endormir et je les contemplais jusqu'au petit jour en me répétant que j'étais l'homme le plus chanceux au monde… »

Je l'entends soupirer et mon cœur se serre… Pourquoi un homme doit-il autant souffrir ? J'aimerai le serrer dans mes bras et lui promettre que maintenant tout ira bien mais je sens qu'il a encore envie de parler. Il a besoin de se libérer un peu de ce fardeau qu'il porte seul depuis si longtemps.

Il garde le silence quelques instants encore puis reprend doucement son récit…

« Quand il a eu 3 ans, je lui ai offert sa première panoplie de base-ball. Sara s'est moqué gentiment de moi, ce n'était encore qu'un bébé pour elle… Il était tellement mignon avec sa casquette qui lui tombait sur les yeux et la batte qu'il essayait de soulever aussi grande que lui… » Un petit rire s'échappe de sa gorge et je sens mes yeux s'embuer.

« Vous auriez dû le voir quand il a enfin réussi à renvoyer une balle ! Il a crié tellement fort que tout le pâté de maison est venu le féliciter ! » Il me regarde pour me prendre à témoin, je ne peux que sourire en voyant toute sa fierté de père dans ses yeux. « L'année suivante, il a gagné le championnat avec son équipe… »

Un voile de tristesse passe dans son regard… Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il ne dit plus rien. Un instant, je pense qu'il a fini de s'exprimer mais soudain, sa voix s'élève de nouveau dans la nuit, entrecoupée de silences plus ou moins longs quand les mots deviennent difficiles…

« L'été de ses six ans, j'ai réussi à prendre tout un mois de congé – ça n'a pas été évident, croyez-moi ! – et je les ai emmenés Sara et lui dans mon chalet… C'était la première fois qu'il y venait et il était fou de joie ! Je lui ai appris à pêcher… Au début, c'était ennuyeux et difficile pour lui de rester calme, puis peu à peu, il y a pris goût et on a passé des heures côte à côte… Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour repasser rien qu'une seconde près de lui à le regarder… Il était si concentré, les yeux rivés sur l'eau à la recherche du moindre frémissement indiquant un poisson…

Et puis il a grandi… Il s'est intéressé à autre chose. Il voulait devenir soldat "comme papa" et adorait jouer à la guerre… Et moi… J'étais fier, tellement fier qu'il cherche à me ressembler ! Je lui ai même acheté une de ces saletés d'arme en plastique… Une fidèle reproduction… Si j'avais su…

A cette époque, j'étais souvent absent, en mission à l'autre bout de la Terre. Il s'est rapproché de sa mère… Le peu de temps que je passais à la maison, j'essayais de regagner un peu de mon autorité de père et ça finissait en dispute et punition… Comme si la sévérité pouvait compensait l'absence… Quel crétin !

Enfin… Un soir, il a voulu absolument que je lui montre mon pistolet. J'ai cédé mais j'ai refusé qu'il y touche malgré son insistance. Il a piqué une crise et je l'ai envoyé dans sa chambre… Encore une fois… Pour la dernière fois aussi… »

Il passe la main sur son visage fatigué comme pour chasser ses vieux démons… Je sais que le plus dur reste à venir et je ne sais pas s'il pourra aller au bout de ses souvenirs ce soir. Ils sont si affreux…

Pourtant, après un long soupir, il reprend d'une voix nouée par l'émotion…

« Le lendemain, je suis rentré plus tôt, bien décidé à me rattraper. Je me sentais un peu fautif de l'avoir grondé. Après tout, il ne faisait que s'intéresser à mon métier. J'avais donc acheté 2 places pour un match de basket et je comptais bien lui faire passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie ! On était dans le jardin, je venais d'embrasser Sara. J'étais tout excité à l'idée de lui raconter mes projets quand je l'ai entendue… Une détonation. Forte, assourdissante…

A partir de cet instant, le temps s'est mis à passer au ralenti et chaque image s'est imprimée pour l'éternité dans mon esprit.

J'ai tout de suite reconnu mon arme. Et bien que je n'aie voulu l'admettre, j'ai su instantanément ce qui s'était passé ! J'ai couru vers la maison… J'ai écarté Sara qui me suivait pour lui épargner le spectacle qui nous attendait. J'ai poussé la porte de mon bureau… Il était là…

Son petit corps était étendu par terre… Et son visage… Mon dieu, son visage… »

Une larme glisse silencieusement sur sa joue. Moi, je pleure depuis un petit moment déjà… C'est trop horrible. Je fais un geste vers lui, je veux qu'il s'arrête, je ne veux et ne peux pas en entendre plus. Il me repousse doucement mais garde sa main sur la mienne. Il tremble.

« Laissez… Il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout maintenant que j'ai commencé…

Quand j'ai vu sa figure dans la mare de sang, j'ai su qu'il était trop tard… Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai bercé comme quand il était bébé… Je lui murmuré que c'était pas grave et que je n'étais plus en colère… Je ne sais pas combien de temps je l'ai gardé contre moi…

C'est les pompiers qui me l'ont pris.

Je ne les ai pas suivis. C'était inutile, je savais que c'était terminé…Je suis resté prostré dans cette pièce. Plus tard, des policiers m'ont interrogé mais j'étais incapable de répondre.

Je me rappelle avoir passé la nuit dans sa chambre à me répéter que c'était seulement un cauchemar et que j'allais me réveiller… Sara est revenue de l'hôpital. Elle a essayé de chercher du réconfort dans mes bras mais j'étais incapable de lui en donner… Je l'ai repoussée et je me suis renfermé totalement sur moi-même.

Peu de temps après, je me suis porté volontaire pour intégrer les Black Ops avec pour seul espoir de mourir en mission. J'ai accepté tout ce qui se présentaitmais le destin en a décidé autrement. Je me sentais maudit… Trop coupable pour avoir le droit d'en finir. Alors, j'ai appris à vivre avec ma culpabilité…

Nous avons fini par divorcer Sara et moi. De toute façon, depuis l'accident, nous ne faisions simplement que cohabiter… Je crois qu'elle a fini par me pardonner… Moi, je ne peux pas…

C'était mon arme, Sam… Mon arme… C'est comme si je l'avais tué de ma propre main… »

Sa voix s'est cassée sur le dernier mot… Il est comme tétanisé, son regard fixé sur le néant où la scène doit se rejouer encore et toujours pour lui. Je ferme un instant les yeux, trop sonnée par ses confidences… Comment a-t-il pu se survivre à une horreur pareille sans perdre totalement la tête?

Je regarde nos mains. Nos doigts se sont étroitement enlacés durant la discussion. Mon cœur bat plus fort et je caresse doucement le dessus de sa main pour le faire revenir sur terre. Il cligne des yeux et me jette un regard troublé, totalement perdu, il est toujours aux prises avec les démons de son passé.

Soudain, il semble revenir brusquement à lui et sépare brutalement sa main de la mienne. Il la passe sur sa figure, désireux d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai un violent pincement au cœur en le voyant réintégrer si vite sa coquille rigide de militaire.

Il tourne enfin la tête vers moi. Le visage qu'il me présente a retrouvé toute sa neutralité alors qu'il me demande de l'excuser. Il me tourne le dos sans attendre ma réponse et s'éloigne à grandes enjambées vers le jardin.

Je soupire, désemparée par son changement d'humeur si rapide … Va-t-il faire comme à chaque fois que nous nous rapprochons un peu ? Ignorer totalement la brèche qu'il a ouverte entre nous et reprendre ses distances ? Je me sens découragée…

Le bruit de la réception me fait tourner la tête. J'aperçois Daniel sur le balcon qui, sous le regard impassible de Teal'c, raconte avec de grands gestes une de nos aventures à deux jeunes femmes paraissant captivées par ce récit. Il gesticule tant qu'il finit par renverser le contenu de son verre sur la jupe de sa voisine. Je ris et décide de sortir de l'ombre pour les rejoindre. Ça me fera du bien. Daniel m'accueille avec un grand sourire et me prend immédiatement à témoin pour confirmer ses dires.

Au bout de quelques minutes de conversation animée, je me sens un peu mieux, entourée de mes fidèles amis. Je capte le regard de Teal'c qui se pose derrière moi. Il fait un imperceptible salut de la tête. Je tends l'oreille. Un pas. Son pas.

Je retiens ma respiration, anxieuse de savoir quelle attitude il va adopter. Une main chaude se glisse soudain dans la mienne et le voilà à mes côtés. Je n'ose pas le regarder et il resserre l'étreinte de ses doigts pour me rassurer. Puis il prend part à la discussion, comme si de rien n'était.

« Alors Daniel ? Encore à vous vanter ? Mais avez-vous raconté à ces demoiselles vos exploits lors du banquet sur P3X … Carter ? »

Il me jette un regard rieur et je me sens soudain parfaitement à l'aise. Je lui réponds du tac au tac du même ton complice.

« P3X 657, Monsieur ! »

Daniel gémit en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non Jack ! Vous n'allez pas remettre ça ! On m'avait drogué !!! »

Le reste de l'échange se perd dans des éclats de rire. Jack en profite pour passer naturellement son bras sur mes épaules et me rapprocher de lui. Il me glisse à l'oreille.

« Merci d'être là… »

Je lui réponds avec un sourire éclatant. Aucun mot ne serait suffisamment éloquent pour lui dire ce que je ressens à cet instant. Il me sourit en retour puis se détourne et lance à la cantonade.

« Qui veut une bière ? Non Daniel, pas vous, vous en avez déjà trop bu !!! »


End file.
